Captain Marinette
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: What if there was a pirate who ruled the sea? What if there were special jewels that were the key to a great treasure? And what will happen when you read this story? No one can answer these questions, you'll have to read to find out. Please enjoy this Pirate AU!


**Yay another AU! Ok so what if the sea was ruled by a strange pirate girl and her crew. But every captain and crew have a beginning, and this is theirs.**

It had been storming all night. The crew was all on edge, not because the winds were blowing strong, but because of what was happening in there captains quarters. Just then their captain came out looking tired and worn. He looked up with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face. "It's a girl," he beamed. The men cheered. One jokingly asked the captain if he had something in his eyes, due to the fact that tears were still slipping down his cheek. Though Captain Dupain was a feared and respected pirate who had been pilfering the seven seas since the young age of fifteen, he really had a soft heart. He wiped the tears from his cheek, "Don't you think you should have night duty till she's walking?" he barked jokingly. The crew laughed.

"So what's the young lassie's name gonna be?" asked one of the pirates.

"Uhhh…" answered their captain with a scratch of his head. "I think me wife oughta have a say in it cause I don't think an old sea dog like me self can come up with a good name for a little darling like my daughter." He went back into his cabin, and found his lovely young wife holding their little girl.

"Tom, she's just so precious," she cooed. He smiled at her. His wife was a kind, little woman that he had meant back when they were seventeen. Him and his crew were raiding another pirate ship when he found her. Kidnapped and afraid in the brig. He took her back to his ship and at first she was afraid. She had heard stories about Tom Dupain, the feared pirate captain who was practically King of The Sea. He had sank war ships, and robbed villages all over the world. He was also said to have a nasty temper, though once she mentioned this to him it turned out that was all a front. He was actually a very kind man, who flinched whenever anyone fired a gun. They soon fell in love and got married a couple years ago.

"Sabine, what do ya think we should call our little treasure?" the captain asked, quietly closing the door behind him.

"We've been so busy, we completely forgot to even think about names!" Sabine exclaimed, "After all the things that have happened recently with that Irish fleet and Admiral Couffaine," she began to get flustered.

"It's okay," her husband reassured, "we have time to think about names now."

"Okay, how about we name her after your mother?"

"Gina isn't a very piratey name, me dear. As much as I love her, she may be fiercer than fire but she is no pirate. How about we call her Tigera?"

"We are not naming our daughter after a wild cat," Sabine laughed, "What about Ming Yue?"

"A lovely name but not a fitting one." Tom sighed, it seemed as if there was no name fitting of their child. They sat in quiet for a while.

After a little while their daughter stirred and squirmed till she faced the large window that looked out over the ocean. Her mother followed her gaze. Just as she did the clouds broke and revealed a rising sun. She looked at the beauty before her for a moment before saying, "Why not… Marinette?"

"The one who rises, perfect," Tom said looking out over the waters as well.

_Five years later…._

A rambunctious young pirate girl ran around the deck of The Coccinelle. Toy sword out, yelling out orders as if she was in the middle of battle. She barked orders to the sailors, such as man the cannons and go below and find all the loot. Once even getting quite the scolding from her mother when she yelled, "Cut the captain's liver out and throw it over board." Marinette had grown into a little wild thing.

Most of the pirates found her actions hilarious, while others mumbled and griped about her antics. One such of these gripers had the last straw today. He had almost been knocked over board by her and decided it was time to introduce her to discipline. "Alright you little sea pup. A few hours in the brig oughta teach ya some manners." Marinette knew this man wasn't playing around and quick as a sea gale she took off running. He chased her towards the mast. She grabbed hold of a rope and scale up it. She then quickly tied the rope around her waist with her best sailor's knot and sat on the boom. She knew he couldn't get her up here faster than she could climb out of reach, for she was the best at climbing, especially ropes. She then spotted something off in the distances. Land.

"Land!" she yelled. Though she could climb and swing as if she had the balance of a cat, she was very clumsy. She fell backwards, "Eep!" she exclaimed. Luckily she wasn't hurt but rather left dangling from her rope. The pirates all laughed as she was left kicking and swinging. "Help me down!"

"Sorry wee lassie, I think it'll do ye some good to be put out of the way till we arrive," called up one of them.

Marinette hmphed. Then she realized that they were about to dock. "Where we headin?"

"London England. She sits right on the port, just waiting to be plundered." They arrived in about two hours. Her father cut her down before they got their though. As soon as they got docked, Marinette ran out of the cabin in an old worn dress. She dashed over to the side if the ship. Just before she began to scale down, her father caught her up in his arm.

She let out a squeal and giggled. "Now where do ya think you're going little missy?" he asked.

"I wanted explore the city before we robbed her tonight?"

"We?" he asked with smile.

"I was hoping you'd bring me for once…" she explained.

"Maybe in a few years when yer older." Marinette hmphed. "I'll let you go explorin' as long as ya remember the roles of being on land," he said taking the pirate hat off her head.

"Talk to no landsmen older than ten, dress like I'm nothing more than a poor little beggar and definitely not the child of the most feared pirate that ever sailed, and no braggin about you, the ship, or being a pirate."

"That's me girl," he said setting her down. She quickly ran to the edge and scaled down. She ran through the streets, peering through the windows and at the market stalls. She made her way up town to where the wealthy lived. As she was walking along, a group of rich young boys watched her. She quickened her pace but soon they decided to catch up with her.

"What are you doing here you little street rat?" asked the oldest of them who looked about nine.

"None of your business, fancy pants."

"Don't talk like that to me!"

"Watch me." The boys all glared at her. They surrounded, and they started pushing her around. "Stop it!" she said shoving one of them. The boy smacked her. She saw red, and punched him knocking him to the ground. A fight broke out between the two. Some of the boys laughed, seeing a little girl fight better than their friend, but soon all the boys tried to attack and she took off running. Out of nowhere, a piece of firewood smacked the leader in the face. Marinette dashed off, in the confusion.

"This way!" she heard someone whisper yell. She followed the voice. She soon found a little boy. He was tan and had amber eyes. He looked about her age, and wore old torn clothes.

"Thank you so much, mon amie."

"I don't know what the last part means but your welcome," he smiled. "Orphans got to look out for each other."

"Well… I'm not an orphan."

The young boy gave her a quizzical look. "If you have parents where are they?"

"At home," she smirked. "Do you have a home?"

"No," he frowned. "My parent lived on the streets too, before they died when I was still a baby." He was choking up a bit, "Then I lived my grandfather for a while. He was great, he taught how to play a few instruments and he gave me food and clothes, but he was poor too. He was nice and good though. He worked as a doctor, a lot of the time he'd bring me along with him. He mostly helped the poor and did it for free, but he was old. Now I'm all alone."

"That's great!" Marinette exclaimed. The little boy looked hurt, "I mean I like you enough that I want you to be my brother!"

"Wait what?" he exclaimed.

"Yep! Now come on, um?"

"Nino, my names Nino."

"And I'm Marinette," They shook hands. As they walked Nino fidgeted nervously with a bracelet. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh my bracelet? My grandpa gave it to me before, before you know. It's really important to me." He fiddle with little jade turtle.

"Oh, that's neat. My earrings are really important to me. My papa says their lucky."

"Are they?" the five year old asked wide eyed.

"I think so. I know they defiantly aren't unlucky."

They continued to walk along and soon reached the docks. They turned down a shady dock and Nino held back a bit. "Marinette!" he whispered as she walked a head, "I think we're lost."

"No we're not. We're heading home. Now quit being such a scaredy cat," she chided as he began to follow.

"But Marinette!" he whispered with stress ringing in his voice, "Everyone says PIRATES dock here." Just then they arrived at a little ship.

"Come on!" she smiled as she began to climb up a rope. Nino chose the rope latter over the rope. Once he was up on the deck he froze, staring at pirates. "Welcome aboard The Coccinelle!" Marinette exclaimed proudly.

"THE COCCINELLE!" Nino exclaimed hearing the name of the most feared pirate ship. "Marinette I thought you said we were going HOME!"

"We are home. The Coccinelle is home. I'm Marinette _Dupain_-Cheng." Nino's jaw dropped. "MAMA! PAPA!" she yelled as she led Nino across the deck. The little boy stared at the crew as they went up to the deck to where the helm was. He held back when he saw the large man standing at the wheel. "Papa! Papa!" Marinette said running and jumping into his arms.

"What is it me wee baby?" he asked his little girl.

"I found me a brother!" Tom's eyes grew wide as they landed on the little boy standing by stairs.

"Ummm, Sabine!" he yelled. The short woman came out of the cabin behind them and she immediately knew what he was calling her about.

"Oh!" she said surprised. The little boy shifted uncomfortably under there stares.

"I found an orphan! Can I keep him? Can I keep him?"

"Marinette, he's not an animal," scolded Sabine.

The pirate captain's face soften seeing how scared the little boy was. "Come here little one," he said softly. Nino cautiously approached.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked Sabine as she kneeled down to be at eyelevel with him. She smiled gently.

"Nino," he mumbled. Sabine noticed his bracelet. Her breath caught.

"What a lovely bracelet," she said, "may I see it?" Nino looked weary of her. "I'm not going to steal it." He slipped it gently off his wrist and cautiously gave it to her. Her eyes widened as she examined it.

"Is something the matter mama?" Marinette asked.

Sabine quickly smiled, "No, not at all." She gave the bracelet back to Nino.

"So Nino," began Tom, "how would you like to be the newest member of our crew, and be the son of the most feared pirate?"

"And the sister of the most feared pirate's daughter!" Her parents smiled at her but raised their eyebrows, "Or at least I will be when I'm older." They laughed.

Nino consider it for a minute then said okay. Marinette cheered. That night they celebrated the newest member of the team, Nino.

_One year later…._

Marinette and Nino were bouncing excitedly as they pulled into dock. They were pulling up to a tiny port town in France for supplies. The children were excited because Captain Tom had promised that if they behave while ashore they would get a special surprise. He had done this because last time they were ashore Marinette got thrown in jail, Nino got kidnapped by the crew of The Swift, and they lost two chest of gold all because of their wild behavior.

"There's only one dock! And it's so tiny," said Nino.

"Little town, little militia," grinned Marinette. They were already dressed to go ashore, and when they were close enough, Marinette swung down. "I'll see you in town me matey, oh I mean, mon frère," she said remembering to talk like she wasn't pirate right now. With that the little girl went running down the dock.

"Where's your sister, sea pup?" asked one of the pirates.

"She's already ashore."

"We ain't even docked yet!" he exclaimed.

"She knows."

Marinette ran through the little town, there were many children dressed in rags so she didn't stand out too much. There was truthful nothing that fancy about the town, except for one little girl. She had blonde hair and wore a yellow dress with white lace. She was standing near a group of sailor as they spoke, trying to get their attention. Marinette began to head toward them when Nino came running up. "Why don't you ever wait for the boat to dock? Or at least wait for me?"

"Nino! SHUSH!" Marinette looked back over but the group had stopped talking and the girl was gone, "Never mind," she said dejectedly. Marinette and Nino began to walk off. "Nino pirates don't wait for the boat to dock when they're plundering so I need to practice. If you want I'll tech to swing so you can keep up with this big kid."

"But momma said she thinks I'm a few months older than you."

"Oh, but I can still teach you." Nino nodded. Just then Marinette saw the girl again. "Look," she whispered, "let's follow her." They began to follow the little girl. They followed her for an hour or two. She turned down an ally way, and Nino and Marinette were right on her tail. The little girl turned around mad.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" she shouted.

"I just wanted to know what a high society princess, is doing out here all alone."

"I'm not a princess, I'm a lady!"

"So what? You're a girl," shrugged Nino.

"As in the title lady," she huffed.

"You're a book?" asked Marinette.

"Little kids," she sighed, even though she looked only about a year older than them, "and it doesn't matter to you what I am doing, so mind your own business!"

"Hey! We're just trying to be nice!" said Marinette.

"I didn't ask you to be nice!"

"We don't have to have a reason to be nice," said Nino.

"Oh," she said. "Well then, my name's Lady Chloe Bourgeois. What's yours?" She daintily held her hand out to shake theirs.

"Marinette!" Marinette shook her hand so hard she shook most of Chloe as well.

"And I'm Nino Lahiffe." Nino shook just as hard as Marinette. Chloe quickly pull her hand away afterwards.

"Well if you must know, I'm running away."

"Why?" asked Marinette, "This town is great!"

"I'm not from here, I'm from a much larger town three days journey from here, my father is the Earl."

"Then how did you get here?" asked Nino.

"I hid in the back of a wagon," she shrugged.

"If you had such a good life, the life of a lady, then why did you run away?" asked Marinette.

"Because, well, my father is too busy for me and my mother never cared much about, plus it's so boring! My mother and father won't notice I'm gone."

"Where will you go?" Marinette asked concerned.

"I don't know," she sighed, "somewhere far away, across the sea."

"Well maybe you can join us," Marinette smiled excitedly.

"Are you running away too?"

"No but I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind adopting you, we travel a lot." Marinette leaned in close and whispered, "I'll tell you secret if you won't tell anyone." Chloe nodded. "We're pirates."

Chloe laughed. "Sure."

"I'm serious!" Marinette said angrily stopping her little foot.

"Ha, like a little scrawny thing like you could be a pirate."

"I'm honest! My dad is a feared pirate!" Chloe scoffed in disbelief at Marinette. "Don't I resemble a certain sea king?" Marinette smiled, just like her father. Chloe went pale.

"You're- You're Tom Dupain's daughter?" she asked. Marinette nodded. She stared for a second then regain her composure. "Well, I can't no matter who your father is."

"Why not?" Nino asked.

"Because it isn't proper for a lady to join pirates," she said smoothing her skirt.

"Oh brother." Marinette face palmed.

Nino suddenly got an idea. He whispered it to Marinette and she agreed it was a good idea. "Okay, I have a plan, but you have to promise us you won't back out."

Chloe was a little hesitant but agreed. She held out her hand to shake on it, though her face said she already regretted it. Nino spat on his hand and shook hers. "EW!" she said wiping her hand on Marinette. Marinette scowled at this but didn't mind since this wasn't any of her nice pirate clothes. The two little pirate kids began to walk off. "HEY!" she yelled after them, "YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA LET ME BE A PIRATE!"

"Shush!" scolded Marinette, "You want the militia to catch us. We'll be right back." The two little pirates left and shortly retuned with something behind their backs.

"What are you two-" Chloe was cut off by them shoving a large sack over her. She kicked and screamed.

"Scream louder, you act like you've never been kidnapped before," Nino said. Chloe kicked him for that. They slunk around the edge of town telling Chloe to act more scared, because she was being "kidnapped". Chloe was more mad than scared but knew they just want her to act scared, than to actually be scared. They finally sat her down when they reached the boat.

"Can someone help us with her?" called up Marinette.

"What have you done now?" moaned a pirate when they saw the little squirming bag standing in between them. He tossed down a rope that they tied around her waist and then pulled her up.

"Is my father on board?" Marinette asked as she stepped on to the deck then helped Nino up.

"Aye, but he is busy. Yer mother though isn't. Will she have a lot to say about this," he said with a shake of his head as he walked off.

The two untied Chloe and pulled the sack off her. "I hope you're happy you messed up my hair," she said straightening it. Just then Sabine came on deck.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

Chloe looked this new woman over. She didn't look a thing like a pirate! She looked gentle and sweet, she dressed in a normal Chinese dress and looked just like any other woman. "What are you doing on a pirate ship ma'am?" she asked confused.

"I'm a captive of my own free will," Sabine smiled with a small laugh. Chloe looked confused. "I'm the Captain's wife." Chloe's jaw dropped.

"It's impolite to stare," smirked Marinette. Chloe scowled at her.

"Mama she wants to be a part of the family and a pirate too," said Nino.

"I don't want to be a pirate," Chloe said.

"Well she wants to be a part of the family," said Nino.

"But it isn't lady like to run away with pirates so we kidnapped her," Marinette finished.

Sabine nodded, "I see." She turned to Chloe, "Is all this true?" she asked.

Chloe nodded. "May I please ma'am?"

"Of course sweetheart," she smiled. Just then Captain Dupain came up from below deck, Chloe hid behind Sabine at the sight of this large man.

"Where are me kids?" he bellowed.

"Papa!" Marinette exclaimed as the two kids ran to him.

"We've been good you know," said Nino as they walked alongside him.

"Oh really now?" he smiled.

"Tom, you're missing a child," said Sabine.

He did a quick head count, then he noticed Chloe peeking out from behind his wife. "Well, what do we have here?" He took a knee and held is hand to Chloe, "What's your name wee one?" he said.

"Chloe, and I don't shake pirates hands anymore sir. Last time I did I got kidnapped." Tom raised an eyebrow at his other two children. They gave small laughs.

"It wasn't really kidnapping since she wanted to come," Marinette said sheepishly.

"Well then," he smiled, "I guess I got me another little darlin' don't I?" He picked her up and tossed the little girl up in the air. She giggled. When he caught her he noticed a real interesting comb in her hair. "What's this?" he asked.

"My bee comb. Isn't it pretty?" Tom stared at it a moment. "I found it in a box under my parents' bed when I was little and my father let me keep."

"It's a lovely comb," he said setting her down, but he shot a look over to his wife and lipped, "another one". "Well since you've been such good kids, or at least good as a wild duo of pirate pups can be," Marinette and Nino giggled, "guess you deserve your surprise. I cook you up some chocolate cake."

"Woo!" cheered Nino.

"Wait the Pirate King bakes?" asked a confused Chloe.

_Two year later…._

"He stole my shoe! He stole my shoe!" yelled Marinette as the kids ran out of the cabin chasing a little monkey.

"Plagg, you, you naughty little monkey! Give her back her boot now or… I'll be very angry with you!" shouted Chloe as the monkey climbed out of reach. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Really Chloe? You think that was going to work?" asked Nino as Marinette jumped up and down to grab it.

"Well, I'm no pirate I have manners." Plagg threw the boot at her. "Hey! Urgh! Marinette why'd you have to feed him, he would have stayed in Brazil if you hadn't."

"How was I supposed to know he would be a stowaway?" she asked pulling her boot back on.

"Monkeys are like ducks! Once you feed them, they'll follow you till you die!" exclaimed Nino.

"Well we all agreed to keep him," she stated.

"True," the both agreed.

"Now help me get him down," she barked. Nino complied but Chloe refused since it wasn't lady to climb ropes.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Nino jumping at him way up in the air. He missed. "AHH!" he shouted as he began to fall. Marinette jumped into action. She swung over catching her brother. She slowly lowered down.

"Nino are you ok!" asked Chloe running over.

"Yeah, just don't tell momma or papa," he said panting. Plagg climbed down and jumped into Marinette's arms. "You're nothing but trouble you know," he said bitterly. Plagg booped his nose and climbed on his head. Nino couldn't help but laugh. No one could ever stay mad at the silly little monkey, even if he was lazy, mischievous, and a pig.

"Hey what's that in the in the water?" said Chloe looking starboard.

"It's an island!" exclaimed Marinette looking through her spyglass. Nino and Chloe pulled out theirs as well, and she was right.

"Papa!" Nino called. Tom looked down from where he was steering the ship to see what was up. "Are we going to be docking?"

"Aye but don't go getting ideas, this isn't friendly waters. Martinique and The Coccinelle have bad history." The kids looked to their dad concerned. "Nothing to fret about though, we'll be in and out before you know but I think it's best for you kids to stay aboard. We don't want another Spain do we?" Marinette and Nino remember the indecent from before they met Chloe and shook their heads. Chloe shook head but stifled a laugh. She knew why they never went to Spain anymore from her favorite stories; stories about her little brother and sister.

As they approached Marinette and Nino sat up in the crow's nest, watching the port. "You see any pirates?" asked Nino.

"Aye, but they're all on deck."

They both sighed bored. They sat up there for an hour or so watching them load the boat when they spotted something odd. A girl with two little bundle slipping up the gangway. The two began to climb down to get their parents and their swords.

The little girl slipped on to the empty deck and then into the Captain's cabin. She sighed heavily as she silently shut the door. She looked around the room and spotted one of the hammocks set up for the kids. She went over to the closes one and sat the two bundles, the two _babies_, in the hammocks. "By little monkeys," she whispered, "I'm sure they'll be nice to you. I saw a woman get off the boat and she looked really nice. I saw a little girl too, but she didn't look half as nice, but I'm sure they'll be good to you guys. And don't worry about me," she said choking up, "I might get to see Mom and Dad again. I might have a really good life." Just then the door swung wide open and the whole family stood in the door, Marinette and Nino in the front with their swords out.

"There she is Momma! The stowaway!" said Nino. The girl stood between them and the hammock defensively.

"Please you have to take my sisters!" she said.

They all looked at her confused. "Sisters?" asked Tom.

"You see, I have two baby sisters, and I need someone to take care of them. They're really sweet and adorable."

"Why do you want us to take them?" asked Marinette lowering her sword.

"I'm a slave and the man who owns me isn't very nice, he beat us a lot for no reason. He sold my parents and I'm all they have left but, I don't want them to grow up like I did."

"Who's your owner?" asked Tom asked.

"Papa you wouldn't!" exclaimed Chloe.

He ignored her, "and how much would he charge for ya?"

"TOM!" exclaimed an astonished Sabine, "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't what me dear?" he asked, "Buy a little girl and her baby siblings their freedom and take them in as me own children? Well I would, and I will." The little girl broke and ran to him crying.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he smiled, "now what despicable scum do I have deal with? Not that I'm not used to despicable by now," he laughed.

She looked at them confused then she looked at their clothes. "Your pirates!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to be pirates!" she said excitedly to the babies. She told him the name of her owner and he was off with a large sack of gold.

"Now how about some nice clothes for you?" said Sabine.

"She could have some of my clothes!" said an excited Marinette. "I could alter them so they would fit her."

"The only lady like thing you do is sew," said Chloe little exasperated.

"Hey I bake!"

"Yeah but you don't do it like a lady!"

"Well I do nothing like a fancy smancy lady so that makes since," Marinette snapped.

"Yeah you do everything like wild cat," Chloe snapped back.

"Girls behave," chided Sabine.

"Sorry Chloe," Marinette apologized.

"You are forgiven," Chloe said leaving the room.

"You spoiled rotten snob! You're supposed apologize too!" Marinette said going to fallow her pulling Nino along after her. He just gave them the help me look.

Sabine began to go through Marinette's clothes, "Just let me know if you see anything you like. Marinette is always willing to share so she won't mind no matter what you choose." The little girl nodded. "So what's your name?"

"Alya," she said pulling out from under her dress a little medallion that hung around her neck.

"That's a nice na-" she started but then she caught sight of the necklace.

Alya became protect of it all of the sudden. "I promise I didn't steal it!" she said defensively.

"I wasn't gonna accuse you of anything, but I was going to ask where did you get?"

"It was my mother, and her mother's before her. She trusted it with me before she was sold."

"She must trust you a lot?" Alya nodded. "I trust you with it too." Alya looked confused but she smiled.

**Wow that was a lot of writing! This story was inspired by another fanfiction I'm reading called Miraculous Pirates! Really good, need to finish reading it tbh. I recommend reading.**

**Two stories in one week woo!**


End file.
